


The Art Of Deduction

by orphan_account



Category: Connor Franta- Fandom, Troye Sivan- Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, tronnor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tronnor, YouTube, connor franta-freeform, troye sivan- freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Troye.”</p><p>Connor reached out and gripped Troye’s arm, forcing him to look up at him.</p><p>“I think you’re my boyfriend now.”</p><p>[aka the fandom needed more trope-y fanfic, I provided]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I can’t believe you won’t even try,” Nicola sighed.

Connor cradled the phone between his ear and shoulder, and tried to concentrate on the floor beneath him as he walked. His hands were busy holding two very hot, very spill-able coffees.

 He was clumsy enough on a normal day; he didn’t need the added distraction of a disappointed sister.

But Nicola was family, and family was important. Also, she would kick his ass if he cut the phone on her while she was trying to tell him how to live his life _again_.

Okay, that wasn’t fair. She was only trying to help. She worries, he knows. They all do. But Connor was fine and didn’t need to go on another date that his _sister_ set him up on. How did she even manage to do that all the way from Minnesota.?

She said she has her ways when Connor asked. He was sure she extracted all her information from Tyler. He hated them both.

“I can’t believe that we’re even having this conversation again,” Connor stated.

“We are and we will continue having this conversation until you stop being a sourpuss. Tyler told me all of the dates you’ve been on have been perfectly fine,” he knew Tyler was involved, “You’re the one who never wants to go on another date with the same person. I really don’t want you to come to my wedding alone. I know it’s been really hard since Dick, Con-”

“His name was Richard, you know that,” he interrupted.

She continued speaking over him, “But you really have to start going out more.”

He frowned, even though she couldn’t see him.

Connor kind of exploded all over her with, “You seriously have to let go of the idea that I’m hung up over Richard. He was awful, yeah, but he was also _eight months ago_. And how do you even know, that I haven’t found somebody to date all on my own? I’m a big boy, you know? I can do these things.”

“Oh my God!” Nicola exclaimed.

What.

“You’ve been going out with a guy all this time? And I’ve been here trying to set you up on more dates? Why didn’t you just tell me, you doofus!”

What.

“I wouldn’t have done this if I’d known. Oh, Con I’m so glad you’re not actually hung up on Dick. I thought you were just saying that. Oh God, I’ve got to tell mom! Bye, love ya,” and she was gone. What.

Proceed step-wise Connor, replay the conversation…

Okay, so Nicola thought he was dating somebody. Easy enough situation to deal with. Although, if maybe he didn’t correct her, that might be okay too. There would be no more blind dates, no more nagging to go out more, and no more talking about that asshole Richard.

He could tell Nicola not to mention it to Tyler yet, say that he wanted to introduce him to his friends himself.

How would he get this knowledge past Troye though? He wouldn’t be fooled as easily, no doubt. They spent more than half their time together anyway.

 He _could_ tell Troye the truth, though. He’d never been much in favour of the blind dates Connor kept getting guilted into going to.

How much harm could a fake boyfriend do anyway?

 

* * *

 

 

Not even 10 minutes later, the phone rang again and Nicola’s face flashed up on the screen. 

Connor’s ass was safely in a chair now, no longer carrying around any potentially dangerous substances. One of the coffees rested on the table in front of him, the other one in Troye’s hands across from him.

He’d only began regaling him with the tale of his accidental fake boyfriend, when his phone blared the Macarena out very loudly.

He glared at Troye as people began looking curiously at them. The Macarena was not a tune that passed by unnoticed.

For his part, Troye was laughing very loudly; head thrown back, lean pale skin visible. Connor thought he looked a little bit like an angel. He still hated him for changing his ringtone.

He picked up his phone. To his surprise, his sister’s fiancé’s voice came out from the tiny speaker.

“Hey Connor, I hope I’m not disturbing you.”

“No, not at all,” Connor replied. “What’s up?”

“Nic just told me about your boyfriend, congrats man. I just wanted to confirm- you are bringing him to the wedding, aren’t you? Your sister’s already put down a plus one for you but I wanted to make sure you were on board with this; you know how she gets sometimes. You never told her his name… ”

He only half-listened to what was being said, the other half of his attention focused on how one of Troye’s hands was slowly creeping across the table. It seemed to be inching towards something in particular.

Connor narrowed his eyes at him. His coffee was going to be stolen from him over his dead body.

He moved forwards to slap Troye’s hands away at the same time they reached the cup.

Disaster. Coffee was now on his shirt, his jeans, the table, possibly on the floor.

“Troye,” Connor groaned.

An excited voice exploded in his ear, “Really? That’s wonderful. I’m glad you two finally screwed your heads on straight. Or maybe not so straight, ha. Oh wait, I have to tell Nic! I’ll call you later to talk about details for when you’re coming out here, bye.”

What the fuck.

Troye was standing now, trying to mop up the mess of coffee.

“Troye,” Connor began. He felt slightly dazed.

“Shit, I’m so sorry Con. I didn’t mean to do that. Let me just clean this up and we’ll head back-”

“Troye.” Seriously, what just happned.

“-so you can get changed. There’s none on the floor, thank God. Do you think they’d mind handing over more napkins if I-”

“Troye.”

Connor reached out and gripped Troye’s arm, forcing him to look up at him.

“I think you’re my boyfriend now.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's 3 am, I didn't reread shit I accept all responsibility for things that may be wrong in this.  
> trope-y fanfic is seriously deficit in this fandom so i wrote some  
> [tumblr](http://damnitronnor.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

“Troye, stop,” Connor groaned, frustrated.

Troye continued to laugh.

Connor glared at him. He didn’t see what was funny. All his dreams of decreasing interference in the form of his family members had been cruelly stamped upon by fate.

Nicola would never trust his word on having a boyfriend again until she saw him with her own two eyes after the truth was revealed. The blind dates would never end.

Sure, he could call his family back up and explain the situation, leaving out the part where his boyfriend didn’t actually exist. But Nicola had called him a few minutes after the debacle, steamrolled over everything he had tried to say, and had sounded so genuinely happy that he hadn’t had the heart to stop her.

Troye had been no help either, apparently so disturbed by the notion of dating Connor that he had been shocked into eternal silence.

That is, of course, before he burst out laughing- which, he’s not going to lie, actually kind of hurt.

He knew Troye didn’t share his feelings, but he hadn’t thought the idea of them dating was so unthinkable for him that he would shake with uncontrollable laughter.

“Look, can we focus on the problem, please?” Connor sighed, plopping down on the couch. (They’d returned to Connor’s apartment, after apologizing profusely to the staff for the mess they had created in the café. )

Troye sat on the other end of the couch, still chuckling a little bit.

“It’s just- only we would end up stuck in such a ridiculous situation.” Troye shook his head.

“Tell me about it,” Connor said, drawing out a throw pillow from behind him and burying his face in it.

Honestly, why was he the way he was?

When he recounted the whole ordeal in his head, it seemed so easily avoidable. If only, he’d been clearer in wording his feelings to Nicola. If only he’d paid more attention to what Jack was saying on the phone to him. If only Troye hadn’t decided to steal his coffee. If only, if only, if only.

Soft, long fingers curled around his shoulder, a body pressed in next to him.

“Hey.” Troye’s voice was gentle now, all trace of laughter gone. “We’ll figure it out, don’t worry.”

Connor let the weight of the hand calm him, and allowed himself to lean into Troye’s warmth a little.

“Nic will kill me if I tell her I lied. I don’t want to ruin her enthusiasm days before the wedding,” he said.

Only, with his face still pressed into the pillow it sounded more like, “NiweforkiiilIdnwrhrensmfebinig.”

He heard Troye breathe out a soft laugh. “Use your words, Franta.”

He pulled his face away from the pillow, and scowled at Troye before repeating his statement.

Troye bit his lip and looked around the room as if searching for inspiration.

Usually, Connor would’ve been at least a little bit distracted by the lip biting, but today he was more concerned with daydreaming about his sister marching towards him, wielding a meat clear expertly in her hands.

A shoulder knocked into his.

“Stop being a drama queen,” Troye told him.

“I wasn’t even doing anything!” he protested.

“I always know what’s going on in there,” Troye said, knocking on Connor’s forehead. Connor sure hoped not.

He went cross-eyed trying to look at Troye’s finger, causing the latter to let out a chuckle.

He pushed himself up from the couch and stretched. Connor laid back and appreciated the view. He’d had a hard day; he figured he was allowed to appreciate the little things in life.

He looked away as Troye turned back to him.

“I’m hungry,” he said decidedly. Then, without waiting for a reply, he turned and strolled into Connor’s kitchen.

“Buy your own food!” Connor yelled at him.

Troye’s laugh echoed back to him from the kitchen.

Connor made himself comfortable on the couch. He had a plan. A plan to take a really nice, long nap. Future Connor could deal with his problems.

He heard the clatter of footsteps coming towards him, ignored them and snuggled deeper into the cushions. They were very soft. Obviously, he’d made all the right choices in his life to get these cushions, to be deserving of these cushions…

A finger poked his nose.

“No.”

Another poke.

“Go away.”

Poke.

“Do that one more time and I’ll bite it off.”

“Connor.” Troye’s voice sounded oddly serious.

He cracked one eye open, took in the look on his best friend’s face, and opened the other one as well.

Troye looked oddly apprehensive.

Connor sighed. “Did you break another mug? I swear to God you’re going to be the cause of ruin of all cups in my house. Was it the cat one? It was the cat one, wasn’t it? Why must everything I love be destroyed?”

Troye scowled at him. “It was only the one time.”

“Three times,” Connor reminded him. “Three.”

“Shut up and listen to me. I have an idea but I’m not going to share it if you keep being rude as fuck,” Troye told him.

Connor propped himself up on an elbow. “The truth hurts, suck it up. What idea?”

“I think I could pretend to be your boyfriend for the wedding.”

Connor’s elbow slipped.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i use too many commas and i always upload at 3 am i am problematic™
> 
> i realise i didn't mention alternative universe in the tag and idk if this is set in an au??? i didn't really think about it. thoughts?
> 
> also please somebody teach me how to write sexual attraction i am only a young ace trying to find my way in the world. im lying im not that young i need to do my homework on this i have no excuse.
> 
> also updates on the story will be posted on [tumblr](http://damnitronnor.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/damnitronnor) and you can ask me stuff about it on them if you want to


End file.
